The Betrayal
by TheCallapher
Summary: Ellizabette (OC) was just a homeless girl in the streets who had a rough past she wanted to get away from. Except she wasn't ordinary. She had the powers of telekinesis and the ability to mess with people's minds. When the God of Mischief saw this, he knew that she would play a very valuable role in his army, and his life as well. Loki / OC


_**The time setting of this story was during the first Avengers movie. The first chapter was during the attack with the chitauri, but there are parts that are related to AoU as well. Also, the main character's (Ellizabette Schmidt) powers resemble that of Scarlet Witch's.**_

 _ **This is the first fanfic that I will post in this website. I don't know what to expect, so I hope you like it! :)**_

My head was throbbing. My body felt numb. I slowly opened my eyes, but all I saw were rubble and broken remnants of a once proud building.

As I struggled to get up, I heard my walkie talkie make those weird static noises. "Schmidt, are you there?" It said. I'm pretty sure I've never heard the voice before, but I knew who it was.

I stood up and dragged myself to the computer, which was only a couple of feet away from me. Despite the damage, it was the only thing that was still in one piece.

"Schmidt, can you hear me?" The walkie talkie said again. I took it from my waist and answered it. "Loud and clear, sir," I replied.

"Good. Send in the rest."

"Understood," I said, then put the walkie talkie aside. I then turned on the screen and fiddled with the keyboard.

It was weird, though. Due to the explosion, my mind felt like it's been slapped back to reality. I can still remember myself several days ago, running away from the Institution, and ending up in the streets. In order to survive, I used my powers of telekinesis to steal from people's wallets. There was a nearby gasoline station where I could take a shower and buy some food, so I didn't have any problems at all. And then I bumped into this guy who claims himself as a god of Asgard. His clothing was green, black, and gold, and he held a glowing scepter in his hand. He said that my powers were exquisite, and he needed something like that in his army. When I said no, he attacked me. I managed to defend myself for a solid five minutes until the tip of his scepter touched my chest.

I only recalled a few after that. I was attacking a guy dressed in blue with a frisbee in his hand. Then I was trying to hack a system. Then a bunch of aliens came falling from the sky. Then this red colored robot shot me with his beam of some sort. It seemed that I was either hallucinating or dreaming, but I know that it was real.

I pressed more keys and made more commands in the computer. One more click, and a new wave of aliens would descend from that hole in the sky. I raised my hand above the glowing red button, about to unleash more destruction. I grinned. The Avengers would have a harder time defeating them all, given the fact that there's only six of them and thousands of the chitauri. Even the Hulk couldn't handle all of these. Loki would be very proud of me-

I paused. How did I know all of that? More importantly, why was I thinking like that? I'm pretty sure the good guys here are the Avengers, and Loki's the bad guy. I'm obviously at the heroes' side, but why did it seem like I was on the wrong side of this war?

"I thought we already had a thorough discussion about this," a man said, interrupting me. I turned around and saw that it was that guy dressed as a robot. If memory recalls, his name was Iron Man. He was flying in the air, the palm of his hand pointed at me and ready to shoot at any time.

"Shut up," I said, looking at him. "You're just a mortal who happened to have a suit of armor and a male Siri."

"You heard that? She's insulting you," he said, turning his head a little as if talking to someone. "Hmm? Yeah. J.A.R.V.I.S. said that he's way better than that iPhone girl, and also if you lay a finger on that computer, he'll be the one who'll break your neck. So, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

I raised both my hands in the air, my smile slowly fading away.

"Good," he said. "Now slowly back away from the computer."

I took a step backward, and he slowly lowered his hand. "I thought I already undid Loki's spell."

"But you did, didn't you?" I asked him, making my voice as innocent as possible.

"Then I guess you're on the wrong team," he said, as he approached the computer. "If you tell me how to cancel that next wave, I might still reconsider you."

I took a look around, and an idea suddenly popped in my head.

"Hey Stark," I called his attention. "Here's how to do it." I raised my arms in the air. Almost invisibly, a red mist formed in my hands, signalling that my powers are activating, but only weakly. "Without touching it." In the distance, a small piece of rock twitched and flew straight into the red button.

"Get ready for wave number 2." I smirked as I hear more aliens enter our atmosphere.

"I should've been more specific," Iron Man said as he groaned.

He then aimed his palm at me, ready to shoot. But before he could, I lifted him up and threw him into the wall. The red mist around my hand was getting darker as I use my powers even more. I ran to the computer and continued on typing at the keyboard.

"You've already sent more aliens for us to kill," he said as he struggled to regain his strength. "What more could you do?"

"Modifications," I told him, keeping my eyes on the screen.

Suddenly, the monitor shone bright and was completely engulfed in flames. I was forced to step away and watch the last computer in the building burn down. I looked at Iron Man angrily. He has removed his mask and was grinning at me. "My bad," he said.

Annoyed, I threw a bunch of rocks at him. They weren't the coin-sized ones, though. The smallest was as big as a television, and they were coming at him by dozens. He shot them relentlessly, but the stones were coming from every direction. Not long after, he was buried beneath tons of rocks. I knew that it was enough and stopped when I didn't see any movements from him anymore.

He could easily break out of there, so I took my chance for a head start. I stood on a slab of stone and lifted it up in the air, using it as my ride as I soar high above the sky.

Down below, I could see the chitauri's numbers multiplying. Where were once ten, there are now fifty in one place. In the distance, I can see Captain America fighting the chitauri on the ground, using his one-of-a-kind shield. By the buildings, there is a green figure angrily smashing the aliens with its bare hands. I recall him as the Hulk. Somewhere on a tall skyscraper where Hawkeye stands, arrows shot the aliens flying on hovercrafts with perfect accuracy. Dark clouds loomed over the Empire State Building, and the lightning strikes the chitauri by dozens. I knew very well that Thor is over there.

All the Avengers are doing their best in saving this world, but they are now outnumbered. Knowing that I did a great job, I ignored them and focused on getting on top of Stark Towers, because I know there's a computer up there that I can use.

I was almost there, until I saw an arrow stick to the stone I'm riding. It immediately exploded before I had the time to react. I was falling hundreds of feet from the ground at high speeds with nothing to hold on to. As a quick instinct, I looked for the nearest hovercraft and pulled it to me like a needle to a magnet. Once I grabbed hold to it, I tried to manipulate the mind of the chitauri riding it, making it command my orders. In other words, I made it drive to wherever I want to. Perhaps it could be a brilliant idea, but you don't know how hard it is to keep yourself balanced on one of these.

I knew that it was Hawkeye who shot me, so I decided to have a little payback for him. I pulled several other hovercrafts and hypnotized their drivers to attack him. That ought to keep him busy for a while.

After evading a few falling rocks and keeping myself from falling, I finally reached Stark Towers. Once I got off the hovercraft, I commanded the chitauri to attack the Avengers along with its fellow species.

I took a look at my surroundings. Perched on top of the tower is a weird looking mechanism surrounded by a force field of some sort. It delivers an energy beam that opens up the portal in space, where hundreds of chitauri enter every minute. I saw the Black Widow standing beside the portal, slowly piercing through the shield using Loki's scepter.

"Guys, I know how to close the portal," she said as she pressed something in her ear, completely unaware of my presence.

I pulled the scepter away from her and into my hand, grasping the smooth texture of a such deadly weapon. Only until then did she realize that I was there.

"Who knew that something like this could take over my mind?" I said, admiring its details.

"So, you're that bitch who sent those chitauri?" She said casually, as if this was just an average day for her.

I made a polite courtesy at her. "The pleasure's all mine." I then pointed the scepter at her and willed it to shoot, sending her down on the floor.

"That was quite cool," I said with a smile.

The computer was located beside the portal, and that was where I headed. After a few types and clicks, I pressed Enter and sent the command to every chitauri of the second wave.

Suddenly, I felt electricity travel through my entire body. It wasn't the kind of spark when you're excited or something. It was like I was being electrocuted, and I don't have to remember my first time experiencing it. Within seconds, my mind went black as my body passed out.


End file.
